Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{104}{91}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 104 and 91? $104 = 2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot13$ $91 = 7\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(104, 91) = 13$ $\dfrac{104}{91} = \dfrac{8 \cdot 13}{ 7\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{104}{91}} = \dfrac{8}{7} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{104}{91}} = \dfrac{8}{7} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{104}{91}} = \dfrac{8}{7}$